


Revenge

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 34: Revenge of the. Set during ‘The Poison Sky’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 34: Revenge of the. Set during ‘The Poison Sky’.

People have looked down on Luke Rattigan all his life. Even as they laud him as beyond a genius and provide him all the funding he could want, they look down their noses at him because they think he’s just a spoilt child.

He’s lived with that for a long time. He can take it.

What he can’t live with, though, is having people (aliens, whatever) look down on his _intelligence_. The Sontarans think they can fool him and get away with it.

He’s glad he gets to save the Doctor’s life. But really, this is all about getting revenge.


End file.
